


There's something about Oswald

by Lory221B



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I don’t know which ship will be endgames, Jealous Edward Nygma, Jealous Jim, M/M, Romantic Comedy, maybe double ending?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory221B/pseuds/Lory221B
Summary: Someone is plotting secretly, Jim is acting strangely and Ed is not happy about it.





	There's something about Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, sorry if my English is not perfect but I'm not a native speaker. The first chapter is short, it is more a prologue. 
> 
> Normally I write gobblepot but I am very offended with Jim for putting Oswald in blackgate so this time I go into both ships, cheering more for Ed. Let's see what happens and which ship will take over. Maybe a double ending ... I don't know yet

« Perfect » the woman exclaimed, with a smile that didn't bode well.

« It's going to be a lot of fun » the man replied, excited by the idea of revenge.Killing them would not have been as rewarding; they both wanted to see them humiliated, broken and maybe they would kill each other in the end.

« But it must be a gradual thing or it will be obvious that something is wrong. It must seem real »

They exchanged a last, eloquent look.It would have been better to split up, not to be found together in order not to arouse suspicion, the plan was already in place and they only needed to find a very convenient position to enjoy the show.

**** * ****

Oswald Cobblepot was quite satisfied with how his mansion had been maintained during his incarceration. Olga and the others had done a good job and he was so happy to get back a place to call “home” that he hadn't even started to get to work to take back the city.

Fortunately, the police had not come home to arrest him because he had threatened Commissioner Gordon, or because they are in search of Edward Nygma escaped from Arkham, which seemed to him rather strange. On the other hand, as soon as the news of his release had spread to the city, many of the men who hoped to get back the privileges they enjoyed under the rule of Penguin, including Judges and other high-ranking members of the city, they had called him. It was only a matter of hours before getting the documentslegitimized the release of Ed from Arkhamwith attestation of the recovered sanity. Of course, the kidnapping of the Mayor turned out to be a huge obstacle to save Ed but he was working on it.

Meanwhile, the Riddler stood well protected in the mansion, chatting with himself in the mirror. Oswald was so used to it that by now he didn’t be disturbed, though he would have preferred to exchange a few words with him without having to constantly hearthe Riddler threatened the city and above all the strange vigilante who had surprised them the night before.

Oswald had no idea what was going to happen and that the man dressed as a bat was, in fact, the last of his problems.

He was lazily wandering around the living room, holding a glass of brandy, looking at every detail of the room as if it didn't seem true that he no longer had to stare at the world through the bars, when a ring at the door followed by the unmistakable steps of the his old friend Jim Gordon announced the Commissioner's arrival.

Oswald had already brought his hand to the knife, he would not return to Blackgate, especially he would not let Jim ruin his life again.

« Hi, Oswald »

Penguin burst out laughing; there was no resentment in Gordon's voice, he was alone so he didn't want to arrest him. There could be only one reason for so much grace « Let me guess, you need a favor. As if nothing had happened, as if you hadn't slammed me ten years at Blackgate !!! » He shouted, throwing his glass against the wall. Jim didn't get upset, in fact he kept a serene, almost tender expression.

From upstairs, Ed had heard Oswald's outburst of anger and had begun to stalk down the stairs, ready to stun the Commissioner if it need be.

« Yes, I have to ask you a favor »

Oswald laughed again but despite all the hatred he realized that if the Commissioner owed him a favor, he could speed up the practices to make Ed a free man and not a fugitive. Reluctantly he invited Jim to sit down but  Gordon stood with Oswald disappointed.

« What favor? » He asked impatiently « I hope it's not about that crazy clown man, you should have taken him out years ago »

« I want you to forgive me » Jim said, smiling shyly.

Oswald's eyes widened several times « I don't think I understand » he replied, moving away from Jim, fearing he was a clone, a robot or anything sent to set a trap for him.

« I'm sorry, Oswald, for everything. For all the times you've suffered because of me » He seemed damned sincere but it was completely meaningless.

« Is it a way to make me understand that you're blackmailed? If it's a code, Jim, wink »

Gordon's eyes darkened « I understand you don't believe me after all I've done to you but I'm sincere and I'll prove it » he said as he approached under Odwald's hallucinated gaze. Jim stroked his arm and he could not help but stare at the Commissioner's hand, moving gently over his expensive suit.

It would have been normal to react, take a step back, maybe punch him in the face for locking him up at Blackgate for ten years, not counting the matter of the twice in Arkham, but Oswald's only reaction was to remain still, holding his breath.What the hell was he thinking?

A noise coming from the stairs brought him back to reality; he stepped away from Jim and motioned for him to leave, though he wasn't quite sure exactly what he wanted to do.

« I think it's better you go, James »

« What was that noise? Are you safe here? » Gordon said, craning his neck to see who or what was the source of the noise.

Oswald listened to Jim's words more and more strangely. He thought about their last "meeting" on the dock: it was strange, Jim's face was not upset or angry, it was almost sad.

« It will be the cook, nothing serious » he replied, because he was certain that the noise could only come from Ed and it was not the case that Jim found him hiding in his house.

« All right, Oswald » Gordon said with a smile, before disappearing from the living room, leaving Oswald still a little shaken to rub his arm that Jim had caressed carefully.

Edward went down the stairs making as much noise as possible, steps that indicated urgency and annoyance. When he reached Oswald he tried to stay calm but in reality he just wanted to scream at him.

« Oswald » he began to talk flatly, waiting to get all the attention of his friend « You realize he came for a purpose, didn't you? To manipulate you. I hope you did not believe a word!»

« Of course not » Oswald said, as if  he suddenly was awakening. Ed was staring at him and Oswald felt the full weight of his eyes on him. He felt judged, he wanted to justify himself but at the same time he didn't see the point.

« Oswald, I'm serious.Why didn't you immediately hunt him down? » He continued, facing him. Jim Gordon was an eternal source of trouble and an obvious problem for their safety.

« To avoid arousing suspicion, Ed, it seems obvious to me. He doesn't have to know you're here and I have to keep him good so he won't investigate or decide to arrest me again for threatening his life or escaping from the police van »

« I thought you had bribed someone to avoid this » he replied with little conviction.

« Sure, just in case »

Edward heaved a sigh, could Oswald still let Jim Gordon continue to get away with it? He clenched his fists; he wanted so much to hit the Commissioner's face, over and over again.Gordon who had tricked them, Gordon who had thrown them to Blackgate and Arkham, Gordon who had separated them for ten years.He grimaced, he did not understand why his mind had led him to this last observation: did the annoyance stem mainly from having been separated from Oswald for ten years?

« All right, Ed?»

Oswald was looking at him a little worried, probably because he was still, staring into space with his fists clenched. It had to be good as long as Oswald had solved his "little problem" related to Arkham, but then he would deal with Gordon permanently.

 

 


End file.
